The invention relates more particularly to a binocular information-display device comprising a support for placing on the nose and supporting a right display element and a left display element, each designed to be placed in front of an eye and each comprising a light guide for receiving a beam of light rays emitted by a beam generator device towards an inlet face and for propagating the beam to an outlet face where the beam is directed towards the corresponding eye.
One such device is described in patent document WO 2004/097462.
The device described in that document comprises a support for placing on the nose and on which there are suspended a right display element and a left display element. The device also comprises an arrangement for adjusting the pupillary distance by imparting relative displacement between the light guides and the support in order to adjust the distance between the light guides. In a variant embodiment, that adjustment arrangement can consist in a rail and slideway arrangement from which the light guides are suspended.
That type of display device poses the following technical problem.
It is difficult to make in practice since, given the tolerances of its component parts, it does not enable slack to be taken up. However, for comfortable vision of right and left images produced by the display, it is very important for the two images to be at the same height. This condition cannot be satisfied by the display described in that prior art document.
The invention solves this problem by proposing a binocular display device that is of construction that is reliable, simple, and economically advantageous.